


He Yearns for Calm

by madrefiero



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tosses and turns in bed. As usual, he can't sleep for shit. His mind won't shut down. He yearns for a sense of calm that won't come. Faces flash through his mind. Brendan. Pop. Pilar. Manny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Yearns for Calm

 

He tosses and turns in bed. As usual, he can't sleep for shit. His mind won't shut down. He yearns for a sense of calm that won't come. Faces flash through his mind.  **Brendan. Pop. Pilar. Manny.** It's Manny's face that causes him this most pain. His Marine brother, dying in his arms. His throat tightens and he squeezes his eyes closed, willing tears not to fall. He know he needs sleep. Normally, he would drink until unconsciousness took him, but that's not an option. Not tonight. He can't afford to show up to his fight with a hangover. He can't show up running on no sleep either.

He exhales slowly, sliding his hand down his taut belly, beneath the waistband of his shorts. He takes his cock in his hand, squeezing it and gives himself a few slow strokes. It doesn't take long for it to grow hard in his palm. He takes a deep breath, stroking himself, feeling his mind start to calm. He licks his plump lips and parts them, his breathing becoming faster as he works himself. He's close now. So close. His hips buck up against his own hand. His mind is blank now save for one remaining thought: the need to come. 

A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face. He squeezes his dick harder and jerks it faster, sending himself over the edge into oblivion. His eyes close and a string of profanities leave his lips as blinding pleasure takes him. Hot, sticky come covers his hand. His muscles tense one last time as he milks every drop from his cock. Finally relaxed and sated, his mind is quiet. Finally, he'll be able to sleep. 


End file.
